


Not One Of Your Wives

by Leef



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, it's nothing special really, just something I wrote to celebrate 100 kudos on one of my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leef/pseuds/Leef
Summary: Carl and Negan having a fuck in the woods with some serious talk afterwards.





	Not One Of Your Wives

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo~ That's just a small thing I wrote to celebrate 100+ kudos on Pay The Price. God, I am so happy about that, and I am sorry I haven't written anything longer or smuttier or better. But it was the best I could, and I hope you will enjoy it! Thanks for sticking around and my biggest thanks to all who left comments and/or kudos on Pay The Price! I love you all!

God, this boy would be his ruin. There was no doubt. 

“Faster, c’mon…”

“Oh, to be young again and all hormone-driven.” Negan slapped Carl’s ass that was so pretty on display, just for him. Carl was propped on his forearms, ass so far up as it was physically possible, presenting himself as needy as always, working his hips against Negan’s cock whenever he thought he was too slow with his movements. “You’re a fuckin’ slut, know that? Makes me wonder who else is allowed to plug his prick in this sweet ass of yours whenever I’m not ‘round.”

“Shut the fuck up and do your job. Goddammit…” 

Negan moved his fingers through Carl’s soft locks before pulling his head back, straining his neck painfully. He knew he loved this. Since the first time he’d done it, back then in an attempt to actually punish him, he had felt how excitedly Carl had clenched his ass around his dick. God, that was a sweet thing.

“Watch ya mouth, kid.”

Negan snapped his hips forcefully into Carl, making him moan like a bitch in heat. Like the bitch in heat that he was. He really would be his ruin. He was more willing than any of his wives, he took no shit and he was damn adorable underneath him. He was the perfect combination of all the trades Negan loved so damn much, and it was a shame that he just couldn’t bring the kid to engage in more than just raw fucking. He would have loved to get him into his inner circle, to teach him all the stuff his dad hadn’t yet. How to rule without fucking everything around him up.

“You are so damn adorable. What made you so desperate to let me fuck you in the dirt, huh? Could have come into my bed, ‘s soft and warm… My invitation’s still on the table. You can join me any time. Sanctuary’s always open for you.”

Carl continued to move desperately against Negan’s relentless thrusts, to get as much rough contact as possible. Still, anything he got just didn’t seem to be quite enough. It was frustrating, so damn frustrating. Why couldn’t Negan shut up for only a moment and concentrate on fucking him as good as he knew he was capable of?

“So you can have an eye on who I fuck?”

Negan caught a glimpse of the smug grin on the kid’s face as he turned his head the slightest bit. When had he allowed him to start being that sassy? Everyone else would have paid for it the moment they had dared to act like Carl did all the god damn time. But Carl, Carl was different. He was special.

“More like on who fucks _you_.”

Negan kept thrusting into Carl’s hot tightness with his hands on his hips and listened to the desperate noises the kid started to make. God, he had to admit that the kid had some damn stamina. He was never getting enough, and Negan sometimes had a hard time not to come first. He’d never admit that, of course not, but it was a fact. The kid was all young and pumped of hormones and god knows what kind of complexes that made him act the way he did.

Carl was resting his head on his arms, while Negan kept fucking him senseless, his legs slowly but surely refusing to keep his body up.

“Why? You wanna watch me getting my ass fucked by someone else? Are you jealous? Never said you’d be the only one allowed to do it.” Carl’s legs started to tremble even more, and Negan tightened his grip on his hips, steadying him but also making sure to leave bruises. He wanted the kid to remember this, he wanted him to think about it when he undressed, when he took a shower, whenever he saw himself naked. Negan needed him to remember it. He wanted to own the kid, wanted to make him his, but so far, every attempt had failed. Carl was so damn independent. Sometimes Negan even thought about him like a stray dog that came close enough to get the treats but never close enough to start trusting him, never letting his guard down too much, only enough to get what he wanted. And who could blame him for that? Damn kid had lived in this kind of world for far too long, had spent his whole childhood with dead fuckers wanting to kill him and living fuckers wanting to kill him, too. It was a wonder that he hadn’t had more issues, and that he had even made it to adultery.

“Jealous? _Hell no._. I know I’m a better fuck than the average guy. And I _know_ you have a thing for me. Can’t think of anyone who could fuck you better than I do. ‘cept you’re tellin’ me your daddy gets a go sometimes. I’m not sure if I can keep up with that amount of kinkiness.”

Negan moved one of his hands over Carl’s back, shoving the fabric up to get to the tender skin underneath. He loved the combination of the softness of it and the rough scars it bore. He had wanted to ask about every damn scar for a long time, but there had never been the opportunity to do so. Maybe someday when Carl would finally accept his offer to join him in the Sanctuary. He knew this day would come, but he wasn’t sure whether he could wait the time it’d take. He wouldn’t force him, though. It just wouldn’t work that way. He wanted him, yes, but he wanted him willingly.

“God, you’re disgusting.” 

Carl didn’t sound as disgusted as he had probably wanted to, only desperate for his orgasm to finally wash over him. It had always been like this. The closer he came to the edge, the less snappy his comments became. 

“Mhm… but you like it. Not sure if you really like the thought of daddy fucking you or if you just enjoy the thought of something fucked up as that. But I’m sure as hell the sweet ass of yours has just squeezed my dick in excitement.” 

Negan let his hand slide to Carl’s front, pinching his nipples the way he knew he loved. Carl had always preferred to rant about it, but he knew the way his body reacted to it, and he therefore knew he enjoyed it more than he was willing to admit.

“Do you ever _shut the fuck_ up?”

Carl moved one of his arms away from under his head, now only one of them separating his pretty face from the dirt and the dead leaves underneath. He shoved Negan’s hand away on his way to grab his cock, stroking himself closer to his climax. This only made Negan chuckle, but he complied and moved is hand back to Carl’s hip, digging his blunt nails into the already bruising skin.

“Actually, no. But how about you give me a kiss to occupy my mouth with something else than spelling out your wildest fantasies? Just in case you really hate it that much.”

They never kissed, though Negan had tried a few times already. As willing the kid was to get his ass filled, he didn’t seem to be fond of kissing; whatever reason being the cause for that. Bad memories? It being just too intimate? Hell, maybe he hadn’t even kissed anyone before. Negan liked that thought the most. One time, Carl had even rather blown Negan than given him a kiss. Not that he had complained back then, but still. Since the day Carl had openly refused him a kiss, the want – no, the _need_ \- to kiss him had grown exponentially. 

“Forget it you pervert.” Carl groaned, and Negan knew he was close. He thanked God - or whatever imaginary deity was willing to listen - for it. He was so close himself and only the greatest self-restrain kept him from spilling himself inside the kid just now. 

“What? Wanting to kiss you is more perverted than fucking you raw in the dirt? Boy, you’re even more twisted than I thought!”

It only took a few more thrusts until Carl finally came, biting down on his own wrist to muffle his groan. Negan himself closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling of the kid tightening down on his cocks, pulsing around him, before he buried himself balls deep to shoot his load into Carl. God. This was heaven. Though a kiss would have made everything even better. 

Negan kept his firm grip on Carl’s hips, remaining a few more moments inside the kid, before finally pulling out. He loosened his grip and without the support, Carl just slumped into the dirt, cursing. His legs were still trembling, and Negan was nice enough to pull his pants back up, even before he did the same with his own.

He flipped Carl onto his back and looked at him, closely. His face was reddened, there were hair sticking to his forehead and sweat running down the side of his face. His breathing was still a bit uncontrolled and his eye gazed at him hatefully. Negan touched the side of his face and let his thump run over his chin, then over his pouting bottom lip.

“You just gotta tell me somethin’, kid.”

Carl didn’t move, didn’t move towards the gentle touch on his face, nor away from it. He just kept where he was, steadying his breathing more and more. 

“You always look at me like this, like I fucking raped you. Though you are the one begging for my dick and I am fucking sure you love it. Just tell me what’s goin’ on in that pretty head of yours ‘cause I damn sure don’t get it.”

Negan couldn’t make anything out of it. In the beginning he had thought it was because Carl felt guilty or some emotional shit like that. But no matter how often they had fucked, no matter how nice or rough Negan had fucked him, that expression had always been the first thing on his face after they’d been done. 

“That’s none of your damn business.” Carl’s voice was cold, but he still made no attempt to roll away from under him or to get the hand on his face removed. He was a damn riddle to Negan and he wanted to solve it. He didn’t know why, but he was sure that he could get Carl to come with him as soon as he would understand this. 

“It is when you makin’ me feel like shit afterwards.” This got Carl’s hostile expression slip for a moment and Negan had to keep himself from grinning because the kid had just fallen for his lie. He knew he didn’t rape him, he _knew_ he enjoyed it, so he had never felt like shit after having sex with Carl. But the lie seemed to serve its purpose because Carl furrowed his brow, thinking about it. “Look, I know that fucking your archenemy isn’t the easiest thing when said one’s also tormenting your people, but may I remind you-“

“You’re not.”

“Excuse me?” Negan was confused, and it was without a doubt showing on his face. How dare the kid interrupting him? But also, what the fuck did he mean? If Negan wasn’t his nemesis, he had no clue what else he was. For sure not the nice uncle who paid a visit every other week for a nice chat over some coffee. A nice little personality crisis Carl got him there.

“You’re not. Are you hard if hearing?” Carl cast him another glare, but so did Negan in response, making it clear he wanted more of an answer than that, and that he wouldn’t tolerate not getting it.

“So bashing the heads of your people, gutting one of them and - what else; so many deaths, I can’t remember every single one, sorry ‘bout that – doesn’t make me the man you hate? Well, kid, now you gotta explain that shit.”

Negan straightened his back and waited for Carl to get up, too. He did, and they continued their talk sitting in the dirt. Carl thought hard about the phrasing to use on the next thing he’d say, and Negan waited as patiently as he had almost never done. This was important, and he was curious.

“I see what you’re doing.” That statement baffled Negan. Not because he hadn’t thought Carl capable of it – he sure as hell did – but because the kid would admit it. “I hate you, yes, but you’re not our enemy. You are building something there, and I can see that. I hate the way you do it, but I see the bigger picture.”

“Hell, kid.” Negan was, for once, at a loss of words. The kid was smarter than any of those idiots in Alexandria gave him credit for. It was a waste of possibilities that Carl preferred to stay there, throwing away the opportunity to become a part of the bigger picture. Negan would have loved to press further into that, but he was sure that now wasn’t the time. Knowing Carl _understood_ , hell, maybe even _sympathized_ with it to an extent, was more than he had ever hoped for to happen this soon. And he would make sure to get back to that with a proper plan to get it pan out just right.

“Doesn’t explain your face, though.”

Carl only shrugged at that and stood up from the ground, pulling leaves out of his hair and tapping the dirt from his pants and flannel. In the way he moved, Negan could see that his back hurt and that there was probably something leaking. The thought amused him, and he grinned at that.

“Gotta make sure you don’t think of me as one of your wives.”

That got Negan laughing, and he rose himself, not minding tapping his pants or anything, just grabbing Lucille. Yeah, he could live with that. 

“Y’know, if you’d come with me, you wouldn’t need to be one of my wives.” Negan leaned forward to get to eye level with Carl. He hoped the kid would grow a few more inches, he still had a few years of possible growth left. “You could be so much more than that.” The last words were merely a whisper, but Carl had heard them, and Negan cast him a wide smile, dimples showing. “Just sayin’.”

And like that they parted, Negan hopeful it wouldn’t take the kid long to pay him a visit. Only this time without a machine gun.  
 


End file.
